herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Simpson
Bartholomew "Bart" Jojo Simpson, also known as El Barto and Bartman, born April 1, is the tritagonist of the Simpsons franchise. He is Homer and Marge Simpson's eldest child, their only son, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. Biography Bart is a self-proclaimed underachiever who begins each show in detention as part of the opening sequence. His was born on April 1, 1983 (according to Uncensored Family Album) and was conceived on May 21, 1982. He is easily distracted (even, strangely enough, by algebraic equations). His penchant for shocking people began before he was born: Bart "mooned" Dr. Hibbert while he performed a sonogram on Marge, and moments after being born he set fire to Homer's tie. His blood type is the very rare Double O Negative (OO-) ; only he and Mr. Burns are known to have it. Bart's interests include Krusty the Clown (he is "Krusty Buddy" number 16302), skateboarding, reading comic books (especially Radioactive Man), watching TV (especially The Krusty The Clown Show and The Itchy & Scratchy Show), terrorizing Lisa, playing video games, helping Lisa solve various problems (e.g. reuniting Krusty with his estranged father), and pulling off various pranks (such as mooning unsuspecting people and prank calling Moe Szyslak at his tavern). Bart also sprayed graffiti under the alias 'El Barto', and regularly frequents the Kwik-E-Mart (for bubblegum and Squishees) and The Android's Dungeon. Bart hinted that his favorite movies are Jaws and the Star Wars trilogy. His best friend is Milhouse Van Houten. Bart is a polyglot and can speak several languages with varying degrees of fluency. Though he has not demonstrated the ability since his trip to France as an exchange student, he speaks near-perfect French (as a result of drinking wine laced with antifreeze). He also learned Spanish in a matter of hours in preparation for the family's trip to Brazil. Upon learning that Brazilians speak Portuguese and not Spanish, Homer orders his son to forget what he learned, prompting Bart to strike himself over the head until he forgot the language. Bart also speaks Japanese (which he also learned in a couple of hours in prison along with Homer, and is also shown speaking Japanese, Cantonese and Latin. His advanced linguistic skills may be inherited from Homer, who also speaks advanced languages, including penguin. He was also shown to be a skilled drummer. He is a player in the Mighty Pigs Peewee Hockey League Team. He was also quite capable of firing advanced firearms with a frighteningly immense amount of accuracy, as evidenced when, while at Military School as a result of a prank involving bullhorns, he was given a RGB6 Grenade Launcher by the firing range instructor due to his belief that Bart would have most likely known how to operate handguns, and managed to destroy four out of five targets before one of his shots missed and ended up hitting Principal Skinner's car just as he was about to unlock it, to which Bart implied that he deliberately missed the fifth target and was actually aiming for Skinner's car that time. He later displayed a similar proficiency towards weapons when he managed to hijack a tank by stealing the keys, drive it over to the the park, and managed to shoot down a MLB satellite with with surprising accuracy all by himself, although at that point, he was also under the effects of an experimental drug that was supposed to supress Bart's Attention Deficit Disorder. Bart can also drive vehicles with surprising skill for his age. He has his own driving license, given to him after saving Springfield from a fire, although he has been seen driving before with a fake license at times. He still possesses it, using it to great effect when he stole Principal Skinner's car to get to Jimbo's house. He is the most misunderstood Simpson, constantly frustrated by the narrow-minded people of Springfield, who judge him merely by his thoughts and actions. Overall, he is a good boy with a few bad ideas (and one or two that are still being reviewed by the Springfield District Attorney) - Basically, Bart is no different from any ordinary 4th grader. When Bart is about to do something mischievous, he does an evil chuckle. Bart is also a skilled chef. He cooked a three course meal for his parents and made a dessert. When he was made Hall Monitor, he also had a great degree of skill in enforcing the law and rules. This trait was later exemplified when he, in a similar fashion to a bouncer, removed Homer Simpson from the premises of the La Maison Derrière after he continuously heckled Marge's ventriloquist performance. Appearance He has yellow/blond spiky hair (revealed to actually be naturally red, but it stays yellow when he's out in the sun), and has a round, fat belly. He wears a red short-sleeved shirt, blue short pants, and blue-white shoes. He would sometimes wear his "lucky" red baseball cap and carry around his skateboard or a slingshot. Alter-Egos and Aliases Bart sprays graffiti around Springfield using the name "El Barto", and his superhero alter-ego is Bartman. He called himself Cupcake Kid when Homer became Pieman. Bart is also known as "The Devil in Blue Shorts" by the organizers of the Teacher of the Year Awards, but he was believed to be an urban legend. 'Heroic Acts' Season One *Defended his sister Lisa from school bullies *Saved Krusty the Clown from jail (Which he found out it was Sideshow Bob who framed Krusty for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart). He proved Krusty's innocence by hitting Bob's huge feet with a mallet. Season Two Season Three *Saved his Aunt Selma's life (which he realized she lost her sense of taste and smell as a child and decided to give up smoking except after watching her favorite program MacGuver and after meals as a wedding vow) when her new husband, Sideshow Bob planned to kill her on their honeymoon by having her light a match after the end of MacGyver in a gas-filled hotel room. He explained the plot to his family and they rushed to her rescue. Bart immediately stopped her before she could light the cigarette. Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen Season Fourteen Season Fifteen Season Sixteen Season Seventeen Season Eighteen Season Nineteen Similar Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Steve Smith (American Dad!) *Bumblebee (Transformers Movies) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Gallery Homer & Bart held at gunpoint by Russ Cargill.jpg Gina kisses Bart.jpg Jessica kisses Bart.jpg Bart's Girlfriend 105.JPG Laura Kisses Bart (New Kid on the Block).png Lisa and Bart.jpg Bart and Sideshow Bob.jpg Bart and Nelson.jpg Bart and Milhouse.jpg Bart and Lisa.jpg Bart and Family.jpg Bart and Homer.jpg Bart and Principal Skinner.jpg Baby Bart and Homer.jpg Trivia *Bart is left-handed, much like the show's creator, Matt Groening. *He is also mischievous, rebellious, and "potentially dangerous". *The name Bart is an anagram for the word "brat". *In the The Simpsons Movie, when he puts a black bra on his head, he resembles Mickey Mouse. Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In love heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Masked Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Male Damsels Category:Thieves Category:Anti Villains Category:Recurring Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Revived Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Comic Relief Category:Mascots Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Gunmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Mature Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Siblings Category:Cinemassacre Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Martial Artists Category:Tricksters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Twins Category:Animal Kindness Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Chaotic Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Multiple Saver Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Super Hero Category:Good Darkness Category:Dimwits